


Insatiable Void

by shinysylver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon Universe, Dathomir (Star Wars), Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hux just wants an even playing field, Huxloween, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rituals, Trust, Vampire Sex, Vampires, and other vampire typical violence, no matter what it takes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: Hux and Kylo may be together now, but Hux has never forgotten what happened in the Supremacy's throne room. Or on Crait. Or any number of other humiliating moments over the years. And he was willing to do anything to never be vulnerable again. Even sacrificing his life.





	Insatiable Void

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "vampires" prompt during Huxloween 2019. I love me some vampires and was dying to play with the concept in the canon-verse. :D
> 
> Thanks to huxandthehound for the beta. She really made the story a lot better. And much blame/thanks go to venatohru for encouraging this and making some absolutely gorgeous vampire Hux art that was super inspiring. You can check out her art here: [Vampire Hux Art on Tumblr](https://venatohru.tumblr.com/post/188687356123/day-30-of-huxloween-vampires-blamethank)

Hux lifted the blanket and slipped out of bed as carefully as possible to avoid waking Ren. Ren barely slept, and on the rare occasions he did, he was frustratingly easy to wake. Hux had given up on slipping out in the middle of the night early in their relationship, but this time it was vital that he managed it.

"Hux?" Ren mumbled, his voice still thick with sleep. He'd been exhausting himself for days trying to learn new Force techniques with nothing but a few old artifacts to guide him.

Hux mentally cursed. "Just going to the fresher. Go back to sleep." He waited a moment to see if Ren would actually listen to him, before slipping out of the bedroom.

Hopefully Ren really had gone back to sleep because there was no way that he'd be able to sneak out of the ship if he was still awake. Even Ren wasn't too dense to recognize the difference between the sounds of the exit hatch and the refresher.

He crept quietly down the corridor of the small transport ship that had been created with the Supreme Leader in mind. It had quarters suitable for a traveling emperor, but Ren--and Snoke before him--had wasted the ship's potential with their preference for ascetic decor.

Hux wasn't given to lavish things, but he still thought a few golden accents and some scarlet fabric would better serve the position. Image did matter after all.

He slipped out of the ship, for once glad that Ren was too arrogant to bring bodyguards or a support crew and instead relied on the Force for everything. It was foolish, but convenient for Hux's purposes. Of course he'd had to work hard to justify his own presence, but getting his way had gotten easier once they'd started sleeping together.

It was dark outside, a heavy red fog blanketing everything, but the light of the two blood-red moons was just bright enough to guide him.

Dathomir was an eerie place and he didn't relish exploring its twisted forests at night, but it was the only time the ritual could be accomplished. There was no proper pathway, but he carefully made his way through the undergrowth following the coordinates programmed in his datapad.

It had taken him months to figure out the location of the ancient temple, and he had one shot at finding it. If this didn't work there was no way Ren would let him out of his sight again. But, if he was right and the temple held the solution to his problems, then he wouldn't have to worry about what Ren would let him do ever again.

His relationship with Ren had improved vastly over the last few months, but just because they shared a bed didn't mean he'd forgotten what had happened in the Supremacy's throne room. Or on Crait. Or any number of other humiliating moments over the years.

It wasn't even just about Ren. Snoke had thrown him around like a ragdoll and he didn't doubt that the scavenger would do the same if they ever met on the battlefield. He'd been at the mercy of Force users for far too long. It was time to even the playing field.

The moons were high in the sky when he finally stepped out of the shadowed forest into a large clearing. He double checked his coordinates, confirming that he'd reached his destination, although there wasn't much left of the temple, only debris.

He cautiously walked around the clearing, examining everything. It was a barren place, the vegetation of the forest giving way to dull, brown dead grass. The stones scattered about were a deep ebony black, shot through with red veins of quartz, and there was no doubt in his mind that the temple had been built around the large tree in the center. It was a disturbing thing, black and twisted, it'd branches entirely bare.

Even without the Force he could sense the wrongness of this place, but he didn't hesitate as he stepped forward and knelt down at the base of the tree. While it looked dead from a distance, now that he was closer he could see rivulets of scarlet sap running down its trunk as if it were bleeding.

There was a tension thrumming through the air and he looked up to see that the largest moon was a blood red orb directly overhead. According to the scrolls he'd found, now was the ideal time for the ritual and hesitation would get him nowhere.

The ritual was a simple thing, more dependent on time and place than anything else. Hux dipped his fingers into the viscous red sap and brought them to his mouth. The sap didn't just look like blood, it tasted like blood, but with an undercurrent of rot that left Hux gagging. He mentally forced himself to swallow, struggling to keep the liquid down.

Once he was sure that he wouldn't throw up, he took a deep breath and drew his monomolecular dagger. Eyes closed, he quickly slashed his throat, severing his carotid artery before he could second guess himself.

The blade was sharp enough that he didn't really feel the pain, just a bone deep chill as his blood poured out. It didn't take long for him to lose consciousness, but just before everything went black he thought he heard Ren scream his name.

**

"Hux!" Kylo yelled, running towards the tree when he saw Hux cut his own throat.

A hazy woman appeared in front of him, her face heavily decorated. "Stop."

He didn't slow down, but his body ran into an invisible wall, bouncing back a step. Kylo drew his lightsaber and activated it without thought, but trying to slash through the invisible barrier only managed to create bright sparks.

More spirits were materializing, their presence an echo in the Force from a time long past. All but the woman blocking his path gathered around Hux, their arms raised over him, chanting too softly for him to make out.

Kylo reached out for Hux in the Force, but he could barely sense him, his life force nearly drained. He tried to grasp onto Hux's mind or body, anything, but he couldn't find purchase, his powers slipping away from Hux with every attempt.

Then suddenly it was gone. All that was left was an empty void where Hux once was. It was nothing like his father or Luke. Their life forces had flared bright before flickering out, forever leaving an afterimage burned into the Force. Hux's simply ceased to exist as if it never was.

Kylo saw red, his rage incandescent, and since he couldn't reach Hux, he lashed out at the spirits. He unleashed a burst of Force energy that spread out like a sonic boom, passing through the ghosts, shattering them into a million fragments that dissipated into the mist.

The barrier fell with the spirits' destruction and he knelt down next to Hux, searching for a pulse that he knew he wouldn't find. His rage had been released into the Force, leaving only an unexpected grief. His relationship with Hux had never been serious, but now having lost it he felt more alone than he ever had before.

"Why?" Kylo asked, shaking Hux sharply. Anger was so much easier than grief and he embraced it. "What did you do?"

Hux's eyes shot open. "What I had to."

Kylo shot to his feet, disconcerted. Hux still felt like a void, a complete absence in the Force, yet he'd spoken. He focused all of his attention on Hux, raising his hand to direct the energy, but just like before his powers slipped off of him.

Hux struggled to sit up, his hand held tightly to his neck where he was still bleeding, the blood thick and black. "That won't work anymore."

Kylo stared Hux's neck. Human blood flowed red, not black, and no human could survive an injury like that. "What are you?"

Hux was extremely pale--probably from blood loss--and the effort of sitting up seemed to have drained him, but he managed to clumsily wipe at his throat. Cleaning off the blood revealed a nearly healed wound, the skin knitting together before Kylo's eyes.

"Something new. And something very old," Hux whispered, almost too softly for Kylo to hear, before passing out.

**

Hux opened his eyes and immediately shut them again as the harsh lights of the spaceship pierced into his skull. Now that he was conscious, even shutting his eyes didn't help block out the light and he put a hand over them. "Light," he croaked.

Once the lights had dimmed considerably he opened his eyes again and took in his surroundings. He was lying on the bed in their small ship and Ren was sitting on a chair in the corner scowling at him.

Hux didn't like appearing weak in front of Ren--that was the primary reason for the ritual in the first place--so he struggled into a sitting position. Moving felt strange, his muscles were stiff and he was disoriented. But even stranger was the way the texture of the standard First Order sheets felt like sandpaper scraping across his skin. They'd never been soft, but he'd grown accustomed to them over the years. Now they felt foreign and uncomfortable.

"Don't look at me like that," Hux muttered, forcing himself not to examine the fabric closer. He had a feeling he could lose himself in analyzing its texture if he gave in to the impulse.

"You were dead," Ren said. He tilted his head to the side and stared at Hux like he was a specimen in a lab. "You still are. You have no life force." His scowl deepened. "What did you do?"

"What I had to," Hux repeated his earlier answer. He knew that wasn't going to be enough for Ren so he grabbed his datapad and opened it up to his research on the ritual and tossed it to him.

While Ren scanned through the documents, Hux gave into the temptation to caress his undershirt, his fingers gliding over the silky fabric. He'd bought it on leave and it was much softer than the sheets.

A beep jerked him out of his near trance. "What was that?"

Ren looked up, his scowl had turned into a full on glower at this point, but he was still managing to hold in his anger. Hux doubted that his control would last long. "What was what?"

"That incessant beeping," Hux said, wondering how Ren didn't hear something so annoyingly loud. He tilted his head and focused on the sound. "It sounds like it's coming from over there…"

Hux jumped out of the bed, moving more easily now than he had when he first woke, and followed the beeping sound out of the room. "It sounds like the incoming message alert."

He shielded his eyes from the bright lights in the corridor and made his way into the cockpit. Sure enough the message alert was blinking. He turned it off, for once not caring what it was. He had enough on his mind right now and all he wanted was for the maddening noise to stop.

The silence only lasted a moment before his datapad went flying past his head and crashed into the wall behind him. Apparently the ticking time bomb that was Kylo Ren had finally gone off.

Hux kept his back turned to Ren, breathing deeply as he tried to push down the wave of rage that nearly overwhelmed him. He had been angry at Ren many times, but he'd never before felt like he could lose himself to the emotion. That was more Ren's style.

"Why do you always destroy my things?" Hux asked through gritted teeth when he finally felt like he could speak without exploding.

“You _died_!” Ren thrust his hand out at Hux and Hux couldn’t stop the instinctive flinch, but this time nothing happened. He didn’t go flying or choke. He didn’t even feel the all too familiar invasion of his thoughts. There was nothing. “And now the Force is telling me you aren’t even _here_. That ritual was barely more than hearsay and yet you still _killed_ yourself. Are you that afraid of me?”

Emboldened, Hux stepped forward until he was well into Ren’s personal space, standing eye to eye. “Your problem is that you think everything is about you. My choices don’t all revolve around you.”

“Maybe they should.” Ren’s face grew red, a vein standing out on his temple. Hux couldn’t tear his eyes away from it, watching it throb. “Because clearly you can’t be trusted to make smart decisions.”

Hux laughed, harsh and bitter. “Like you can talk.”

“Do you even have any idea what you’ve done? The Force tells me that you don’t exist, that you are an absence of life. Do you know what that means?”

Part of Hux was concerned about what Ren was saying, but the rest of him was focusing on the hypnotic beat of Ren’s heart. His eyes traced down from the bulging vein, along the scar marring Ren’s face, to his carotid artery. Hux’s focus zeroed in on the thick artery pumping with every drumbeat of Ren’s heart.

“Hux?” Ren gripped his shoulder tightly, shaking once. “Are you okay?”

The soft question distracted Hux more than the anger had and he managed to tear his eyes away from Ren’s neck. “I’m hungry.”

As soon as he said the words a sudden pain shot through Hux's abdomen, and only the many years of abuse at the hands of his father let him suppress any outward sign. It was a hunger pain--something he was also familiar with thanks to his father--only worse, much worse.

"Now's not the time--"

Ren started speaking, but Hux was done listening. He pushed Ren out of the way and made a beeline for the kitchen. He dug through the cabinets, grabbing the first ration pack he came across and tearing it open. He stuffed the bar into his mouth. And then another. No matter how many he ate, he couldn't seem to fill the gaping hole in his stomach.

"Enough," Ren said, his hand on Hux's wrist stopping him from opening yet another ration pack.

He stepped back, shocked to see at least a dozen empty wrappers in front of him. He must have zoned out. He supposed the hunger had to be a side effect of the ritual, but one that hadn't been mentioned in the texts he'd read.

Ren had been right. The texts only described the purpose and method of the ritual with no discussion of the side effects, a fact he probably should have researched more carefully.

He clenched his fists, crumpling the empty wrappers. "I'm still so _hungry_."

Ren took hold of his shoulders and turned him around. "Hux…."

Hux was vaguely aware that Ren was saying something, but his eyes were fixed on his carotid artery again and the only thing he heard was the rushing of blood in Ren's veins. He leaned closer to Ren, stepping into the circle of his arms and ran his nose up the side of Ren's neck. He swore he could smell the iron.

It made his mouth water.

Ren's hands hovered for a moment before coming to rest awkwardly on his back. "We'll figure this out."

Hux realized that Ren was trying to comfort him which was novel enough that he would have paid closer attention to it under other circumstances, but all he could think about was the warm river running underneath Ren's skin.

He rested his mouth against Ren's throat, letting his tongue dart out to lick the skin. It was salty with sweat, but strangely sweet too. His gums started to ache as he rested his teeth against Ren's throat.

"Hux, what are you--"

A sharp pain cut through his gums and suddenly his mouth was full of blood. Rich, dark, delicious blood. It was the best thing he'd ever tasted and he latched onto Ren's neck, gulping it down.

"Stop!" Ren pushed at him, but he held on, tearing at Ren's throat with his teeth. He needed more.

Something large hit his back and he pulled away, to see what it was, only to find every piece of furniture that wasn't bolted down flying at him. He tried to dodge, but a storage box flew at his head too fast for him to avoid and everything went dark.

**

Kylo pressed his hand to his throat, pushing at the wound with the Force to stem the bleeding. He focused in on the nicks in his arteries and veins, using the Force to fill the spaces and hold everything together. The Dark Side didn't lend itself to the concept of healing, and fine control wasn't his specialty, but he was able to create Force dams in his vessels that should hold for just long enough to get to the medical droid. It was a shoddy job, but it would keep him from bleeding out.

If he was anyone else he would have already been dead.

He let go of his hold on the furniture letting it fall while he focused on his neck. He'd lost enough blood that he was dizzy, but he stumbled across the ship to the small medical alcove. He'd argued against the droid, but Hux had insisted that they bring it in lieu of an actual medic. He would consider thanking Hux if it hadn't been his fault that he was in this mess in the first place.

Kylo sat down and activated the droid, glad that it was mute. Droids irritated him, even the tightly controlled droids of the First Order. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes while the droid knitted his flesh back together. He'd have new scars layered over the one from Rey's lightsaber.

He should hate Hux for what he'd done, but he'd seen the vacant expression in his eyes and doubted that he'd meant to attack like he had. Whatever he'd done to himself clearly had more side effects than he'd anticipated. No, he didn't hold the attack against Hux, but the ritual was another matter entirely. He'd killed himself with barely any information and he was truly dark now, darker even than the Dark Side. His presence was an inky void in the Force that made Kylo's skin crawl at the same time it intrigued him.

Once the droid was through with its meticulous repair of Kylo's veins and arteries he pushed it aside with the Force. He didn't have time for it to embark on the intricate process that would minimize scars. He wasn't vain.

Kylo stood up. He was lightheaded from loss of blood, but he shook it off and leaned on the Force for strength. Hux was still unconscious--thankfully--and Kylo carefully moved him into the bedroom. He laid him down on the bed and shackled him with a set of binders on both hands and feet. Hux had been possessed of unnatural strength and Kylo wasn't going to take any chances.

He briefly considered fashioning some sort of muzzle, to make a point more than anything, but knew that if he did, he'd never have sex again. Hux hated being humiliated and Kylo was already going to hear it about the binders.

Kylo ran his fingers lightly over the repaired skin of his neck. Hux didn't really have a leg to stand on regarding the binding.

He shook his head and sat down at his desk. He'd collected several books and scrolls about the rituals and artifacts of Dathomir. Maybe he'd find answers in one of them.

**

Hux felt warm. He hadn't even realized that he'd been cold before, but now he could feel a soothing warmth rushing through his veins. The bed was soft underneath him and he tried to reach out to touch Ren, when he realized he couldn't move.

His eyes shot open as his memories rushed back. The last thing he remembered was tearing into Ren's neck, blood everywhere. The memory of the blood made his stomach growl, but he ignored it more concerned about what happened to Ren. "Ren!"

"I'm fine." Ren was sitting at his desk, several books open around him. He turned in his seat and gave Hux a long look.

Hux's eyes drifted down to his neck, but this time it was out of concern not desire. The entire right side of his neck was a mass of barely tended wounds. Ren had many scars from battle, but this one would put them all to shame.

The guilt of doing that to Ren was overwhelming enough that he completely forgot about his hunger. Tears prickled in his eyes and he tried to swipe at them before Ren noticed, but his bound hands made it hard.

Once upon a time he'd dreamt of being able to hurt Ren the way he'd been hurt, but that time was long past. He hadn't gone through with the ritual with the intention of hurting Ren. He loved Ren.

Hux froze as soon as the thought formed. Their relationship was barely more than casual. It was a convenient alliance, and while he cared about Ren, he would have never used the word love to describe that feeling before today. But everything he felt--anger, hunger, guilt, love--seemed to be dialed up to a ten.

The last thing he needed was for this ritual to turn him into an emotional mess. He'd wanted to be stronger, not be afflicted with new weaknesses.

Hux pushed aside his turbulent emotions as best he could and raised his hands. "Are these really necessary?"

"Yes," Ren answered, curtly. He got up and stood over the bed, studying Hux closely. "None of the books I have with me mention the ritual. I have a few others to check on the Finalizer." He walked out of the room, pausing briefly at the door to speak with his back still turned. "I will only overlook an attack like that once. If it happens again it will be treated as an assassination attempt."

Hux closed his eyes in pain at Ren's cold, emotionless words. He'd clearly damaged more than Ren's neck, but Ren wouldn't have given him a second chance if he didn't still care.

  
**

Ren was silent the entire trip back to the Finalizer, only taking the bindings off of Hux right before they disembarked. Hux was grateful that he wasn't going to be paraded through the corridors like a criminal, but he wished that Ren would say something, anything.

He supposed that he should be glad that Ren dropped him off at the medical bay personally instead of calling for Phasma to do it.

"Aren't you going to stay?" Hux asked when Ren turned to leave. He hated the waver in his voice so he covered it by pointing at Ren's neck. "You should have that properly looked at."

"I'm fine," Ren said. "I have things to do."

Hux sighed as he watched Ren stomp out of the room. He shook his head and turned to the medic. "I suppose I need a full work up."

"Yes, sir," the man answered.

An hour later, Hux had been poked and prodded. They'd taken samples of everything--blood, skin, urine, hair--and they'd asked him a series of increasingly inane questions. None of the medics showed any reaction, even when his blood sample was an inky black, and the entire process was driving him crazy.

A medic leaned over him, shining a light in his eyes. The light hurt, lancing through his skull, and that was the last straw. He was just done. He was tired of it all. And hungry… so hungry….

Hux's eyes were drawn to the medic's neck. He could hear the rush of blood and it made his mouth water and his gums itch. He felt more in control than he had with Ren, more aware of what was happening. His willpower had always been strong and he knew that he could resist the urge to bite if he really wanted to.

But he didn't. There were dozens of medics on the ship and losing one wouldn't matter.

Hux lunged forward, the itching in his gums turning into a sharp pain as his fangs descended. Judging by the damage he'd done to Ren's neck, they were razor sharp, although his own mouth seemed to heal instantly. The medic wouldn't be so lucky.

The blood was delicious, hot and savory, although it was missing the rich depth of flavor that Ren's blood had. Maybe it was because he was a Force user or descended from royalty or maybe it was just because he was Kylo Ren, but his blood had been the best thing Hux had ever tasted.

The medic's blood was pretty good, though. He held the thrashing man still as he tore the artery all the way open and gulped down swallow after swallow until the gushing became a trickle.

Hux stepped back and let go of the medic, idly watching as he fell to the ground with a thump. Even after all of that he was _still_ hungry. He hoped that the ritual hadn't created a hunger that could never be sated.

Tired of dealing with useless medics, he left the medical ward in search of another meal. Maybe if he could actually eat his fill he would be able to move on.

**

Kylo carefully flattened the leather scroll, reading the faded words a second time. There hadn't been anything of use in Kylo's library, but the boxed up remains of Snoke's personal collection had been another story.

While the Force didn't provide him direct insight into Hux any longer, it had lead him directly to the box that contained the scroll he needed. Hux was very lucky that they'd managed to recover so much of Snoke's private collection from the wreckage of the Supremacy.

It also appeared that he was lucky regarding the ritual. Some of the side effects would be challenging but manageable, and Hux was right that the benefits would outweigh them.

A sudden spike of terror vibrated through the Force and he hastily rolled the scroll back up and stuffed it into his robes. Kylo may not be able to sense Hux with the Force any longer, but he could feel the waves of fear and pain coming from other people in the direction of the medical ward. He took off at a run.

Just outside of the medical bay he found Hux, his face pressed into the neck of a stormtrooper. The man's helmet was on the floor and dark red blood was smeared across the white of his armor.

"Hux!" Kylo barked out, but he didn't react, still gnawing on the trooper's neck. "Armitage, stop!"

Hux looked up in surprise, blood smeared around his mouth and dripping down his chin. "Ren?"

"Let him go."

Hux did as asked, the dead trooper falling to the ground in a clatter of armor, and turned to face Kylo. He moved slowly, almost dreamlike, his eyes glassy. "The medics were annoying me and I was hungry."

"So I see," Kylo muttered. He wondered how many medics they'd lost to Hux's hunger, but he didn't ask. "Are you still hungry?"

Hux tilted his head in thought. "I don't think so." His eyes focused on Kylo, drifting to his neck. Before he'd seemed hypnotized when he'd stared at Ren's neck. Now he just looked sad. "I don't want to hurt you. I _won't_ hurt you."

There was a desperation to Hux's words, as if he was begging for Kylo to believe him. Kylo sighed and held out his hand. "I know.”

  
Hux took the offered hand, hesitantly twining their fingers together. Kylo clasped Hux's hand tightly and tugged at him, leading him back through the corridors to the Supreme Leader's rooms.

Once they were safely behind closed doors, Kylo pushed Hux down into a chair. "Stay there."

Hux nodded once, his eyes still haunted. Kylo left him for just long enough to grab a wet towel from the fresher. He tossed it to Hux and watched as, without looking, Hux reached out to the side and caught it.

His reflexes and hearing had definitely improved.

"Clean yourself."

Hux wiped at his face with the towel, seemingly surprised to find so much blood. "That's unsettling."

"You'll need to be more discreet," Kylo said. He pulled the scroll out of his robes and handed it to Hux. "I found a more thorough discussion of the Vampyre Ritual that includes a list of side effects--both desirable and not. Anyone who successfully completed the ritual was referred to as 'undead' which explains the void in the Force."

"This is what you were doing?" Hux asked, seemingly surprised. He gave Kylo a hesitant smile and unrolled the scroll, scanning it quickly. "UV radiation can kill me? That's unfortunate."

Kylo shrugged. "That's what you get for playing with things you don't understand. It shouldn't be a problem on the ships since all of the view ports filter it out, but you'll probably need a suit if you go planet side."

Hux scowled. "Nothing as pretentious as yours." He kept scanning the scroll. "Everything else seems manageable. Thankfully it says the hunger should lessen with time."

"I should hope so," Kylo said. "It's one thing to kill a few stormtroopers, but can you try to avoid eating any more medics?"

Hux sighed. "For morale's sake, I should probably experiment with eating stored blood. If I can live off of the medical supply then it will be easier. Unfortunately it probably won't be as good if it isn't warm from the vein." He made a disgusted face, before looking up at Kylo, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "Although none of the other's tasted as good as you did anyway. You may have ruined me for other blood."

"I'm sure we can find you a few resistance prisoners to eat occasionally," Kylo said. He hesitated. "And if you work on your control, I might be persuaded to let you have another go at mine."

Hux's eyes widened. "You would really let me do that?"

Kylo nodded once. "This is who you are now." He hesitated. "And the scroll mentions that blood sharing can create an intimate bond…."

"And you'd want that?"

"Armitage, we've been sharing a bed for months. Why wouldn't you think I wanted that?" Kylo sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed so that he wasn't looming over Hux. "I'm not happy that you went through the ritual, especially without even talking to me about it, but I understand seeking out power."

Hux tapped the scroll. "This will make me _very_ powerful. The scavenger won't be able to harm me."

"And neither will I," Kylo said, matter of factly. He wasn't naive, he knew that Hux had never felt entirely at ease around him. Maybe this would fix that.

"And neither will you," Hux agreed.

**

Ren tilted his head to the side, fully exposing his neck. Hux hesitated for a moment before running his fingers over the thick, jagged scars. They were a silvery white now, faded with time, but would always stand out.

"Are you sure?"

Ren nodded, but Hux still hesitated. The last time he'd bitten Ren he'd lost all control and nearly killed him. He'd worked hard to master his hunger, but he still wasn't sure what would happen when he finally tasted Ren's blood again.

"Do I have to open the vein for you myself?" Ren asked. His voice softened. "I'm ready to stop you if I have to."

Hux nodded and let himself give in to his desire. He let his fangs down and scraped gently down the side of Ren's neck, barely pricking the skin. This was a test that he was determined to pass.

A few dots of blood welled up, just enough to make his mouth water, and he bit down gently, so that only a small rivulet of Ren's dark, rich blood began to flow. He resisted the urge to bite harder and instead withdrew his fangs and lapped the blood up with his tongue.

Ren let out a low, moaning sound, and Hux pulled back to look at him, a slow grin spreading across his face. "I take it you liked that?"

There was a light flush to Ren's cheeks and Hux didn't know if it was from embarrassment or arousal. There was a good chance it was both.

"It was more pleasant than last time," Ren acknowledged. He slid his hand onto Hux's hip and pulled him in for a kiss. "You did it."

Hux smiled and ran his dull human teeth across Ren's jawline, liking the way it made Ren shiver. He'd been afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself, but as long as he kept his fondness for Ren at the front of his mind it wasn't hard at all.

It was still strange, embracing his emotions so fully, but they didn't feel like a weakness anymore. For the first time he felt like he was on equal footing with Ren. Despite the unexpected side effects, he'd been right about the ritual. Being immune to the Force went a long way toward evening the playing field.

He carefully let down his fangs, their razor sharp points barely touching Ren's skin. He pressed just hard enough that a single drop of blood welled up, causing Ren to moan again.

"Oh, you definitely like that." Hux smirked mischievously and slid down to his knees in front of Ren. He ran his hands up the sides of Ren's thighs and slowly licked his lips. Ren's eyes followed the movement of Hux's tongue, his flushed cheeks darkening into a full blush. "Do you trust me?"

It was a dangerous question. Ren had to know that he was asking about so much more than trusting a vampire to give a blowjob, but he wanted to know where they stood. He needed to know if Ren trusted him.

Ren studied him for a moment, for once having to make his decision without the benefit of the Force. He was going to have to trust Hux without being able to read his mind.

Ren nodded his head once, but that was enough. That was everything.

Hux unfastened Ren's pants and freed his cock. He was already half-hard, the skin flush with blood. Hux grasped him firmly, stroking him to hardness, his eyes fixed on the pulsing veins running down his length.

Hux wouldn't bite him on the dick--that would be the fastest way to lose all trust--but seeing the blood pump and feeling the warmth was enough to make his mouth water. They hadn't had sex since his transition and everything was more intense now. Even his sense of smell was heightened and the musky, earthy scent had him growing hard in his pants.

A drop of precome gathered at the tip of Ren's cock and Hux leaned forward, darting his tongue out. He didn't know what he expected, but the explosion of flavor that rivaled the tasted of blood wasn't it. He suckled at the head of Ren's cock, yearning for another taste.

If drinking blood was like eating a fine dinner, then come was like a decadent dessert. He doubted it could sustain him the way blood did, but it was addictively good.

Hux bobbed his head, eager for more. He let his human teeth barely graze a bulging vein and was rewarded by Ren thrusting forward and filling his mouth with come. The taste flooded his senses and he fell backwards onto the ground, floating on a wave of endorphins. He was vaguely aware that he'd come untouched and still clothed, but it was a secondary pleasure, not holding a candle to the full body orgasm that had been triggered by ingesting Ren's come.

When he came back to himself, Ren was sitting on the ground next to him a concerned expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

"That was amazing," Hux answered. He absently patted Ren's thigh. "You are going to be getting so many blowjobs."

Ren laughed, a strangely boyish sound that Hux found endearing. He was pretty sure that he was the only person who'd heard that laugh in a very long time. "Glad to be of service."

"I wonder if it's all body fluids?" Hux asked.

"Blood and semen are both associated with life force," Ren said. "It makes sense that you'd react to them both. You feed off of life now, always trying to replace that which you sacrificed."

"So you don't think your tears or sweat would have any effect?" Hux asked, half teasing. As accurate as it was, he didn't really like it when Ren started talking about sacrifices.

"I doubt it." Ren put his hand over Hux's, trapping it against his leg.

Hux squeezed Ren's thigh. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I'm prepared."

Ren had a determined look on his face, but Hux couldn't help but be concerned. He would be fighting Rey again and anything could happen. He tugged his hand free and sat up next to Ren.

Hux lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit deep, severing the veins. He held his arm out to Ren. "Just in case."

Ren stared at Hux's wrist for long enough that he was afraid the wound would close, before he finally grabbed his arm and brought it to his lips. Ren suckled at the wound, swallowing a few mouthfuls of blood, before letting go.

"I won't need it," Ren said. If the scrolls Ren found were to be believed, then Hux's blood would prevent him from dying. If Rey managed to best him, Ren would live on, undead like Hux. Ren would hate it, losing the Force, but he would be alive and that was all that mattered.

"I know," Hux agreed. "You'll beat her and the Resistance will crumble."

And if he didn't? Well then Hux would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> All of my social media info is in my profile and once again, please go leave love on venatohru's vampire Hux art here:
> 
> [Vampire Hux Art on Tumblr](https://venatohru.tumblr.com/post/188687356123/day-30-of-huxloween-vampires-blamethank)


End file.
